Moonlight
by Torimaru
Summary: Une nuit de pleine lune, deux âmes meurtries, deux adolescents avec chacun une malédiction gravée à même la peau se raccrochent l'un à l'autre. Nejinaru, Yaoï soft.


**_Yo, c'est Tori, j'arrive (encore) avec un One-shot._**

 ** _Larmoyant, cucul, plein de maladresses; je suis pas en forme, mais j'avai quand même envie d'un Nejinaru. - Oui, parce que c'est SEULEMENT MAINTENANT que je poste un truc sur mon OTP. X) L'était temps._**

 ** _Donc je répète, homophobes, don't like don't read. Pfuit! Bzz! Demi tour! è_é_**

 ** _Et pour le reste, bône lecture. Bizou sur votre derrière. 3_**

 ** _Oh, et sinon les review, j'ai rien contre, si vous voulez bien ^^"_**

* * *

 _ **MOONLIGHT**_

La nuit de Shinigami est un événement très important dans les coutûmes des villages ninjas...

C'est la dernière pleine lune de l'été. On dit que cette nuit, le dieu de la mort ouvre un passage célèste et immatériel sur le monde des vivants, en puisant dans la force des souvenirs et des sentiments de ceux-ci, envers ceux qu'ils ont perdu. Mais cela n'arrive pas tous les étés... C'est un peu plus rare. Ainsi, tous les sept ans, certains morts sont autorisés à rendre visite à certains vivants lors de leurs rêves.

Cependant, pas n'importe lesquels.

Les parents morts venaient voir leurs enfants, qui les perdirent prématurément.

Sa mère étant morte en lui donnant naissance, Neji Hyûga n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle. Il en conservait en revanche de très bons avec son paternel. Neuf ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le décès de celui-ci. C'était la deuxième nuit de Shinigami lors de laquelle ils se rencontraient depuis ce tragique moment de la vie du jeune homme. Et, cette fois encore, ils parlèrent beaucoup. Hizashi Hyûga était très fier de son fils, car, alors qu'il avait vu un petit garçon rongé par la haine, la douleur et l'incompréhension, cette fois, il avait devant lui un jeune Hyûga épanoui. Selon lui, il avait enfin une bonne vision du monde. Il était très heureux qu'il soit devenu si fort, et qu'il profite de la vie. A présent, son enfant avait un rêve... Et, surtout, il n'était plus seul. Oui, il était heureux.

Mais, en ce moment de pur bonheur, une bien étrange pensée traversa l'esprit de Neji.

 _Et lui ?..._

Est-ce que lui, voyait ses parents ?

Hizashi sourit, et enlaça tendrement son enfant.

« Ton cœur est tourmenté à propos de quelqu'un. Va, mon fils. Cette personne a besoin de toi... »

* * *

Neji se réveilla.

Une fraîche brise nocturne d'été chatouilla sa longue chevelure de ténèbre. Il sentait. Lui, le prodige de Konoha, le génie des Hyûga, ne s'était jamais trompé.

Quelqu'un se sentait douloureusement seul dans ce village, cette nuit.

Il se leva, reserra ses bandages sur la jambe, le torse et le bras. Il attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval basse, puis enfila son short et une veste, avant de chausser ses spartiates. Il quitta son petit logement traditionnel du domaine de la Bunke en refermant les écrans de papier de riz derrière lui, traversa a grande cour, et sortit dans le murmure nocturne de Konoha, dont les rues étaient baignées d'un halo argenté. Les feuilles des arbres frémissaient légèrement, et l'air était doux. Il regarda le ciel un instant, puis se mit à marcher, sans avoir en tête de destination particulière.

Ses jambes elles, marchaient d'un pas léger, mais sûr. Comme si elles savaient exactement où emmener leur propriétaire.

Après environ un quart d'heure de marche, il monta un escalier qui entrait dans un bâtiment... Il se retrouva devant une porte marquée d'une spirale.

Naruto.

Il osa frapper, mais pas trop fort. Pas de réponse. Evidemment... C'était absurde. Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour et de rentrer chez lui, mais quelque chose en lui n'était pas de cet avis. Neji fixa quelques secondes la spirale. Puis, il saisit la poignée, la tourna... C'était ouvert. Il entrouvrit la porte, et glissa sa tête dans l'ouverture.

-Naruto ? Murmura-t-il. Toujours pas de réponse.

Il sentit un courant d'air, une brise froide qui venait du fond du couloir. Cela était anormal en cette saison. Et peu rassurant. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, et les cheveux de sa nuque se dresser.

 _« Je sens quelque chose de néfaste. Une présence obscure... »_

Il avait déjà ressentit cela. Oui... Pendant la finale des examens Chuunin, lors de son combat contre Naruto. A travers les vagues de puissance, il avait sentit ce chakra maléfique. Il osa pénétrer l'antre du renard. Il referma la porte derrière lui, se déchaussa et avanca, tous sens alertes, prèt à déclencher son Byakugan.

Soudain, il entendit un gémissement. Puis un autre. Il avanca encore, ouvrit une porte, qui était celle de la chambre de Naruto. Il était là, il se débattait dans son lit, essayant vainement d'échapper à l'affreux cauchemars qui était visiblement en train de l'assaillir. Quelle tristesse. Il n'avait donc aucun souvenir de ses parents... Cela l'interdisait de les voir. Son visage perlait de sueur, et ses gémissements étaient teintés de douleur. Le cœur serré, Neji s'approcha. Il s'assit sur le côté du lit, se pencha, puis secoua doucement l'épaule de Naruto. Le genin se réveilla en sursaut, haletant, et iris océan rencontrèrent iris lunaires.

-...Ne... Neji ?...

Choqué, le génie se demanda ce qu'il était arrivé à Naruto. Il n'avait connu qu'un visage à l'expression niaise et sûre d'elle, aux yeux pétillants et au sourire joyeux. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir un visage pâle, des yeux cernés, une expression éteinte.

Neji se souvint longtemps de l'impression de coup de poignard dans le cœur, lorsqu'il vit le Uzumaki dans un tel état.

-Que... que fais-tu chez moi ? Ca t'arrive souvent de te payer une visite chez les gens à une heure du mat' ? Pourquoi... Ne rêve-tu pas de tes parents, comme les autres ?

Neji ferma les yeux et répondit tranquillement.

-Cela n'a aucune forme d'importance... Ce que je constate, c'est que ce n'est visiblement pas non plus ton cas.

Naruto baissa les yeux, et s'assit à côté de Neji. Ils étaient tout deux face à la fenêtre, ouverte, laissant entrer le bruit des grillons, l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée, la brise nocturne et les rayons de la lune. Naruto ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Je n'ai de souvenirs ni de mon père, ni de ma mère, commença-t-il. Le seul qui vient me voir... C'est ce foutu...

Neji le regarda. Il y avait le fait de ne pas avoir de famille... Mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Qu'est-ce qui tourmentait le blond ?

-Tu n'a donc aucun souvenir ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non. Et puis de toute façon, je ne peux plus dormir, maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-... J'ai... J'ai peur. J'ai peur de _lui._

Le garçon aux yeux blancs en avait la certitude : Il y avait quelque chose de sombre qui entourait Naruto. Ce garçon si naif, si tête brûlée... Il portait un secret bien trop lourd pour lui. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment. Puis, la voix de Naruto brisa à nouveau le silence.

-Je me rappelle juste... Un homme qui parlait, et une femme qui pleurait. Je me rappelle... Du sang... Qui coulait goutte à goutte sur me poitrine. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir davantage. Je suis sûr que... Que c'est lui qui les a tué... J'étais là... Il... Il est en moi...

Naruto se rendit compte de son erreur trop tard. Il releva la tête, pour voir le visage de Neji suspicieux.

-Ainsi, c'était donc ça...

D'un coup, le Hyûga souleva le haut de pyjama de Naruto sans que celui-ci n'ai le temps de réagir. Il posa sa main sur le sceau représenté autour du nombril du blond.

-Cette aura néfaste à peine perceptible qui t'entoure perpétuellement... Cette puissance maléfique qui s'est réveillée pendant notre combat il y a quelques mois, aux Chuunins... Il y a quelque chose de scellé dans ton ventre, dit-il en déclenchant son Byakugan. N'ais-je pas raison ?

Oui... Au fond de son Chakra, il discernait quelque chose... Un deuxième chakra, d'une couleur différente.

-Naruto... Je veux savoir.

Le garçon, désésperé, déglutit.

-C'est... C'est Kyûbi, répondit-il d'un murmure cassé.

Les yeux de Neji s'agrandirent, son visage se déconfit. Une goutte de sueur froide glissa sur sa tempe.

-C'est impossible... Kyûbi, le renard à neuf queues qui a attaqué notre village... Tu veux dire qu'il est en toi ?

-Hm. Voilà pourquoi nous ne sommes pas différents, Neji. J'ai moi aussi un sceau qui me pourrit la vie. Et de même que pour le tien, il faudra me tuer pour qu'il disparaisse... Je suis maudit, comme toi.

-...

 _« Je comprends. Maintenant je vois pourquoi il me disait qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi... »_

Le Hyûga sentit une boule d'amertume dans sa gorge. _« Quel idiot je suis. »_

-Si tu as peur... Tu peux partir... Je ne te ferais rien.

-Je n'ai pas peur.

-...

-Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit, ni aux autres ?

Naruto eut un rire amer.

-Le vieux Sarutobi m'a dit que c'est le quatrième Hokage qui l'a scellé en moi. Qu'il avait fait en sorte que personne ayant assisté au cataclysme n'en dise rien aux générations futures... Et encore moins à moi.

-Alors comment t'en es tu apperçu?

-Tu te rappelles Mizuki Sensei ? C'est lui qui me l'a dit en se servant de moi pour déserter Konoha. Ca s'est pas passé y'a très longtemps... Quelques mois avant l'examen Chuunin. Avant, je me demandais pourquoi tout le monde me haïssait.

-Je vois... Les parents avaient transmit leur haine envers toi à leurs enfants, même si ceux ci n'en connaissent pas la raison.

 _« Et ce, malgré le vœux de Yondaïme qu'il puisse se faire des amis... J'ignore quel genre de personne était ce Hokage... Mais il aimait beaucoup Naruto. »_

-Tu me hais ? Demanda le blond.

-Non.

Sans en connaître la raison, Neji avait mal au cœur. Naruto avait la tête baissée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les gens te voient comme un démon, n'est-ce pas ?

-...

-Tss... C'est ridicule.

-Hein ? Réagit Naruto, un peu déstabilisé par cette réaction.

-Comment arrivent-il à confondre un Yôkai, un puissant dieu-renard avec un parfait empoté à l'esprit tordu ? Si tu met de l'huile dans de l'eau, ces deux liquides ne se mélangeront pas plus que toi et cette chose. Tu n'es rien qu'un crétin sans cervelle, Naruto Uzumaki. Mais les gens qui te voient comme un monstre, sont pires que des crétins.

Cette parole provoqua quelque chose chez Naruto. Il avait discerné le message subtil de Neji à travers ses paroles glaciales. Un message qui le plongea dans un tourbillon d'émotion. Une sorte de complicité naissait entre eux, depuis quelque temps. Depuis la mission de sauvetage de Sasuke avec la Team Shikamaru, il avait vu quel genre de personnage était réellement le Hyûga. Un garçon qui savait ouvrir son cœur, même si il ne le montrait pas. Alors il pouvait lui réveller ce qu'il ressentait.

-Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'avant de rencontrer Iruka senseï et le vieux d'Ichiraku, je n'avais absolument personne, personne pour qui m'inquiéter, personne dont l'opinion de moi m'importait, et j'avais mal quand même.

Neji remarqua que les mains de Naruto s'étaient mises à trembler. Sa voix se fit rauque.

-Pourtant... Pourtant, Sasuke m'a dit que... que c'est en créant des liens et que ceux-ci se brisent qu'on souffre. Je n'ai jamais vu mes parents... Et je n'ai jamais tissé de liens avec eux, alors je comprends pas pourquoi... Pourquoi je...

 _« Uchiwa... »_

Le Hyûga serra les poings à s'en enfoncer les ongles dans la chair. Naruto souriait bêtement, braillait comme un taré, disait des niaiseries, avait confiance en lui, parfois trop... Il donnait du courage aux autres, il les sauvaient de leur détresse, en montrant sa joie de vivre.

Sans jamais montrer sa propre souffrance...

A ce moment, Naruto ravala ses larmes avec difficulté.

-Désolé, j'ai un peu de mal, je suis pas trop remit de ma dernière mission... Et puis j'ai choppé un rhume... Et puis je dois avoir un coup d'hormones, aussi... Fin voilà, quoi. Demain, ça ira mieux.

L'expression de Neji se fit triste. Naruto se forcait à sourire, mais un sanglot restait bloqué dans ses poumons, provoquand un léger soubresaut, montrait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se contenir très longtemps.

 _« Il essaie de faire bonne figure alors qu'il va mal... C'est bien lui. Mais là c'est pas hyper efficace.»_

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait honte de son comportement d'avant leur rencontre. Toute sa vie, il n'avait fait que se plaindre, et accuser les autres de ses malheurs. Naruto, lui, a toujours tout prit sur lui, sans jamais vider son sac. Il y a bien un moment où ça finit par craquer.

Et maintenant que cet imbécile qu'il pensait être son ami l'a trahit...

-Naruto... Tu ne dois pas te retenir. Personne ne t'en voudra de pleurer. C'est bien beau de jouer les gros bras, mais parfois il faut te laisser aller. Ton corps et ton cœur en ont besoin.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai pas envie de pleurer... C-c'est mon rhume.

 _« Et jusqu'au bout, hein ! Quel abruti... »_

-Ferme-la et pleure un bon coup, ça ira mieux après.

Le faut sourire de Naruto disparut pour laisser place à une expression douloureuse. Un sanglot résonna dans la chambre.

Alors, Neji ne dit rien. Simplement, il ouvrit les bras. Il savait que le garçon en avait besoin, que les fois où il y avait eu le droit se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main. Celui ci se jetta dans les bras du garçon aux yeux blancs et fondit en larmes.

Jamais Neji n'avait haï Sasuke Uchiwa autant qu'à ce moment là. Il le haïssait, pour avoir dit à Naruto des choses qui lui ont tourné le couteau dans la plaie. Il le haïssait, pour lui avoir donné une illusion d'amitié et l'avoir lâchement abandonné. Et il le haïssait, pour avoir réouvertes chez Naruto des blessures qui ne guériront peut être jamais. Il l'avait laissé tomber. Tout ça pour sa vengeance d'enfant gâté.

Tout ça... Pour sa petite personne. Sasuke était tout le contraire de Naruto : Un égoïste...

Naruto arrivait à peine à respirer, tant ses sanglots étaient violents. Il pleurait toutes les larmes, toute la souffrance qu'il a accumulé depuis tant d'années. Tout son petit corps tremblait, ses mains s'agrippaient à la veste de Neji, et il était en train de tremper son épaule. Mais le Hyûga ferma les yeux, le serra plus fort contre lui, et caressait doucement son dos secoué. Cela de la même manière que son père lui faisait quand il était petit, lorsqu'il tombait ou se faisait piquer par une abeille... C'est vrai, ses parents sont morts, mais il a eu la chance de passer un petit bout de vie avec l'un d'entre eux. Naruto, non seulement il n'y a pas eu le droit, mais en plus, il était seul. Même avoir des amis lui avait été interdit. Et Uchiwa... Ce sale type...

Ils restèrent longtemps enlaçés, même après que Naruto se soit calmé. Neji devait bien l'admettre... Cela lui faisait du bien d'étreindre quelqu'un, à lui aussi. Il était un peu en transe. Et puis il trouva la peau des épaules de Naruto douce. Il trouvait qu'enlacer Naruto... était fort plaisant. _Il sentait bon._

 _« Oh, non. Ca recommence.»_

Se demandant ce qui lui avait prit, il se dépêcha de chasser ces pensées de sa tête. Au bout d'un moment, il brisa le silence.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui.

Le Hyûga fouilla dans ses poches. Prit un paquet de mouchoirs, en extrait un et le donna au kitsune. Celui ci le remercia, avant de se moucher bruyamment. Puis il lanca le mouchoir qui atterit dans la corbeille.

-Heu... Désolé pour ta veste.

-Ce n'est rien.

Ils regardèrent la lune.

-Tu sais, Neji.

-Hm.

-Une fois que j'aurai atteind mon objectif, aucun enfant ne sera seul. Démon ou non. J'y veillerai, 'ttebayo.

En entendant la voix de Naruto redevenir nonchalante, Neji sentit ses joues chauffer.

 _« Bordel ! »_

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ben, je ferais en sorte qu'aucun gosse ne vive ce que j'ai vécu.

Il sourit à nouveau de toutes ses dents en plissant les yeux, ce qui lui donnait son air de renard habituel. La tête qui rendait difficile de discerner si c'était une expression maline ou débile. C'était quand même dingue... Impossible de voir qu'il venait de pleurer pendant un quart d'heure.

 ** _BOUM._**

Ca, c'était le cœur de Neji. Le Hyûga ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait... Etait-il malade ? Il avait l'impression de couver quelque chose, ces derniers temps, depuis son opération due aux flèches de Kidômaru. Il savait juste qu'il aimait ce sourire.

Avant de se rendre compte de son geste, Neji avait posé sa main sur la joue de Naruto. Celui ci semblait surprit, mais ne bouga pas. Doucement, le garçon aux yeux blancs se mit à lui caresser les joues des deux mains, en le fixant intensément.

-Mes yeux voient juste...

Il réalisa qu'il était en train de faire quelque chose qu'il s'était retenu de faire depuis... Depuis il ne savait pas quand. Il avait un peu relâché la pression, et voilà qu'il était en train d'approcher son visage du sien. Il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres froides sur sa tempe. Naruto se laissait faire. Neji se sentant presque comme un idiot content. C'était exactement ça : Une éspèce d'euphorisme brumeux s'emparait de lui. Il effleurait sa peau de ses lèvres un instant, avant de reculer son visage et de regarder le blond amoureusement.

-Tu sera le premier crétin Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Un grand maître Hokage.

Et là, Naruto ouvrit immensément ses yeux bleus. Il se jetta sur lui, les bras autour du cou en lui faisant un _gros câlin._

-Merci, merci, merci Neji'ttebayo !

-M...m-merci pour ?...

-T'es l'un des premiers à prendre mon rêve au sérieux !

Et Naruto était vraiment, vraiment heureux. Heureux que Neji l'ai accepté, et accepté son rêve. Oui... _Neji tout spécialement._

Le concerné n'osa pas bouger. Naruto ne le lâchait pas. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit les muscles du blond se détendre.

-Heu... Naruto ?

Pas de réponse. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

 _« J'hallucine, là... Il s'est endormit, cet idiot. Il n'est pas croyable. »_

Bon, son cœur battait à en crever. Encore... Bien. Cette fois, il était temps de tirer ça au clair.

Depuis que Naruto lui avait mit une bonne pêche à la figure aux Chuunins, il se sentait mieux dans sa peau. Mais, quand il l'avait revu ensuite, il avait cet éspèce d'émoi qui s'était emparé de lui... Et toutes les fois suivantes.

Il se souvint de la peur qu'il avait ressentit en se désignant comme volontaire pour retenir Kidômaru et permettre aux autres de s'échapper. La peur de ne plus le revoir. Et pendant son combat, il n'avait fait que penser à lui. Son image l'avait aidé à triompher de son adversaire. Lorsqu'il pensait mourir, il avait encore revu son visage. Et quand il s'était réveillé avec toute cette bande de Genins autour de lui, il avait réalisé qu'il avait enfin des amis. Et que c'était grâce à Naruto.

A ce moment là, il avait sourit comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Naruto s'était taillé une place énorme dans le cœur de Neji. Lorsqu'il comprit laquelle, il se traita cent fois de crétin aveugle. Le comble pour un Hyûga.

Non, en fait, il le savait déjà, au fond de lui. Il se rappellait même exactement depuis quel moment... Lorsque Naruto lui avait dit "Si tu penses que le destin est quelque chose d'immuable... Alors ne fais rien, Neji! Quand je serais Hokage, je changerais le destin des Hyûgas pour toi!"

A quoi bon se mentir davantage...

Neji aimait Naruto _._

-...

Il se détourna, rouge pivoine, et se mit à caresser lentement son cuir chevelu. Il soupira.

 _«...Me voilà beau, tiens. »_

Il s'allongea sur le lit, entraînant Naruto, le serra contre lui et colla son front au sien, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

La lune les éclairait tous les deux. Deux âmes seules et meurtries s'étaient raccrochées l'une à l'autre.

Et Naruto Uzumaki ne fit jamais plus de cauchemars.


End file.
